


My Immortal, But This Time, Its Homestuck

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: (incase you couldnt tell), (its a joke fic btw), Cussing, F/F, F/M, Horrible detailing of smut, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, My Immortal - Freeform, Swearing, The-Thingy-In-The-You-Know-What, but now its not a joke anymore, i made this fic with a friend as a joke, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash
Summary: This started out as a joke, but then we had eight chapters done.We need help.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
AN: special fangz (get it cuz im goffik) 2 my gf (ew no not in dat way) kit, inuniverse_trash 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! gabi u r da platonic luv of my depressing life ): u rok 2! MCR ROX!  


Hi, my name is Kanaya Dark'ness De'Mayram'Tia Raven Way. I have long and pitch black hair that reaches my mid-back (that's where my name comes from) with green streaks and pink tips. My eyes are a forest green that look like forests, and a lot of people say I look like Bella Swan (AN: if you don't know her, then get da hell outta here!). I'm not related to Nicolas Cage, but I wish I was because he is so fucking hot.I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a sylph, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in Alternia where I’m in the seventh year (I’m 7.5 sweeps). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Alternian Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black tshirt with a green virgo sign on it and a candy red leather miniskirt, black fishnets and black high heels. I was wearing black lipstick, grey foundation, black eyeliner and black eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no Alternian sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them  
  
  
“Hey Kanaya!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Rose Lalodne!!  
  
  
“Whats Up Rose?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing.”she said shyly.  
  
  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
  
  


AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!  



	2. Chapter 2

 

  
Chapter 2.  
  
AN: Fangz 2 kittysurvive 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some dark blue blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was pitch black and inside it was dark green velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
  
My friend, Equius (AN: kitty dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long shoulder-length raven black hair with dark blue streaks and opened his deep indigo eyes. He put on his MuscleBeasts Have Souls t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled metalic boots. We put on our makeup (b010 lipstick and gray foundation and black eyeliner.)  
  
  
“D --> Omfg, I saw you talking to Ro%e Lalonde yesterday” he said excitedly.  
  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.  
  
“D --> Do you like R%se” he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.  
  
“No I So Fucking Dont!” I shouted.  
  
"D --> Yeah right” he exclaimed. Just then, Rose walked up to me.  
  
“Hi.” she said.  
  
“Hi” I replied flirtily.  
  
“Guess what.” she said.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Alternian Hogsmeade.” she told me.  
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.  
  
I gasped!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3.  
  
AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN KITE! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.  


On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped black fishnets. Then I put on a candy red leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails forest green and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was grey anyway. I drank some troll blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
  
I went outside. Rose was waiting there in front of her flying car. She was wearing a horrorterrawr x3 t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black sweat pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl gurlz wer it ok!).  
  
“Hi Rose!” I said in a depressed voice.  
  
“Hi Kanaya.” she said back. We walked into her flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Troll Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.  
  
  
“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Troll Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
  
  
“Troll Joel Is So Fucking Hot” I said to Rose, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
  
Suddenly Rose looked sad.  
  
“Whats Wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
  
“Hey, Its Ok I Dont Like Him Better Than You!!” I said.  
  
“Really?” asked Rose sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.  
  
“Really” I said. “Besides I Dont Even Know Troll Joel And Hes Going Out With Troll Hillary Fucking Duff I Fucking Hate That Little Bitch” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Rose. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Troll Benji and Troll Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Rose and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Rise didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead she drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Alternian Forest!  



	4. Chapter 4

 

  
Chapter 4.  
  
AN: I sed stup flaming ok kanaya’s name is KAAYNA! nut mary su OK! ROSE IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat she is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

“Rose!” I shouted. “What The Fuck Do You Think You Are Doing?”  
  
Rose didn’t answer but she stopped the flying car and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
  
“What The Fucking Hell?” I asked angrily.  
  
“Kagaya?” she asked.  
  
“What?” I snapped.  
  
Rose leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic purple eyes (she was NAWT wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
  
And then…………… suddenly just as I Rose kissed me passionately. Rose climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of my bra. Then she put her tongue into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale grey body became all warm. And then….  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
  
It was…………………………………………………….CARKET!!


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
Chapter 5.  
  
AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Karkert swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

  
Carcass made and Rose and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“YOU LUDACRIS FOOLS!” he shouted.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Rose comforted me. When we went back to the castle Carkatt took us to Professor Vripska and Professor Nepepeta who were both looking very angry.  
  
“THEY WERRE HAVING INTERCORPSE IN THE FORBIDEN ALTERNIAN FOREST!!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“:33> why did you do such a thing, you mewdiocre dunces?” asked Professor Nepeeka.  
  
“How daaaarrrre you?” demanded Professor Vahnaska  
  
And then Rose shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Carkat and Professor Pikachu still looked mad but Professor Vriska said. “Fiiiiiiiiine. Very well. You m8y go up to your r8oms.”  
  
Rose and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
  
“Are you okay, Kanoodle?” Rose asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah I Guess” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….  
  
Rose was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though she wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back into her room


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
Chapter 6.  
  
AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!  


  
The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with candy red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with green.  
  
In the Great Hall, I ate some Troll Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of b100 blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
  
“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with purple streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing purple contact lenses just like Ross’’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Scottish accent. He looked exactly like Troll Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko  
  
“im so sorry” he said in a shy voice.  
  
“Thats All Right Whats Your Name?” I questioned.  
  
“my name’s eridank slampora, although most people call me vvampire these days” he grumbled.  
  
"Why?” I exclaimed.  
  
“because i lovve the taste of troll blood ” he giggled.  
  
“Well, I Am A Vampire” I confessed.  
  
“really?” he whimpered.  
  
“Yeah” I roared.  
  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Rosy came up behind me and told me she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.


	7. Bring me 2 life

 

  
Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life  
  
AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Kavnayna isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!  


Rose and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to VVampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Rose. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Rose. We went into hre room and locked the door. Then…………  
  
We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. She felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and she took off her pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then she put her girl's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)  
  
“Oh Rope, Rose!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Rose’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… VVampire!  
  
I was so angry.  
  
“You Bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
  
“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Rose pleaded. But I knew too much.  
  
“No, You Fucking Idiot!” I shouted. “You Probably Have AIDs Anyway!”  
  
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Rose ran out even though she was naked. She had rely big titties but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in VVampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Vaskah and some other people.  
  
“VVampire Slampora You Motherfucker!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
Chapter 8.  
  
AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!  


Everyone in the class stared at me and then Rose came into the room even though she was naked and started begging me to take hr back.  
  
“Kapaynaysa!, it’s not what you think!” Rose screamed sadly.  
  
My friend B’loody Aradia MeGeeDoh smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had palegrai skin that she wasnt wearing white makeup on. Tafpros was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Lord Erngulish killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is MeGayDoh and not MeepJeepPopo. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )  
  
“Whaaaaaaaat is it that you desire, you ridiculoooooooous dimwit!” Vliskas demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.  
  
“VVampire I Can’t Believe You Cheated On Me With Rose!” I shouted at him.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
(???) I don’t know why Kapansanyakilamonjaya was so mad at me. I had went out with VVampire (I’m Lesbifin and so is Kapasanaya) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Feferi, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (???) (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)  
  
“but im not goin out with rose anymore!” said VVampire.  
  
“Yeah Fucking Right! Fuck Off You Bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Alternian Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Ronald and then I started to bust into tearz.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

  
Chapter 9.  
  
AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if Carpet swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson Vriskrac dosent lik eripan now is coz shes christian and vvampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Rose for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Rose.  
  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with dark purplez for eyes and a clown nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He had a clowny nose (basically like Gumzee in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Yahtzee!  
  
“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Hamzee shouted “ImPeRiUs!” and I couldn’t run away.  
  
“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Gaptooth fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.  
  
“KaNaYaMa!” he yelled. “ThOu MuSt KiLl VvAmPiRe AmPoRa!”  
  
I thought about VVampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Troll Joel Madden. I remembered that Rose had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Rose went out with VVampire before I went out with him and they broke up?  
  
“No, Yamzed!!” I shouted back.  
  
Clownman gave me a gun. “Nu! Plz!” I begged.  
  
“yO mUtHaFuCkErS mUsT!” he yelled. “If ThOu DoEs NoT, tHeN i sHaLl KiLl ThY bElOvEd RoSs!”  
  
“How Did You Know?” I asked in a surprised way.  
  
Grappling got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hAtH mUtHaFuCkIn tElEkInEsIs.” he answered cruelly. “aNd iF yO dOtH moRtHoRfUcKin nOt kIlL vVaMpIrE, tHeN tHoU kNoW wHaT wIlL hApPeN tO mUrFuCkIn rOsE!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.  
  
I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Rose came into the woods.  
  
“Rose!” I said. “Hi!”  
  
“Hi.” she said back but her face was all sad. She was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit xD) between Troll Joel Madden and Troll Gerard Way.  
  
“Are You Okay?” I asked.  
  
“No.” she answered.  
  
“Im Sorry I Got All Mad At You But I Thought You Cheated On Me” I expelled.  
  
“That’s okay.” she said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u gray frigs if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’loody Aradio isn’t a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about yahtzee all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Flowerzzz 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play all the high notes on piano. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B’loody Armadia, VVampire, Rose, Tamborine (although we call him Satin now. He has black hair now with bronze streaks in it.) and Whoreuss. Only today Rose and VVampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Rose was probably slitting her wrists (she wouldn’t die because she was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-h-a-i-n-s-a-w. (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and VVampire was probably watching a depressing movie like Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and also had a vrigo sing on it (it was my favvvv shirt) and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not all.  
  
We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
  
“kapanaya! are y0u 0k?” B’loody McGayMeeDo asked in a concerted voice.  
  
“What The Fuck Do You Think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well Gunzee Came And The Fucking Bastard Told Me To Fucking Kill Eridamn! But I Dont Want To Kill Him, Because, Hes Really Nice, Even If He Did Go Out With Rope But If I Dont Kill Erifan, Then Yahtzee Maracas Will Fucking Kill Rose!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Rose jumped out from behind a wall.  
  
“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!" she shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser troll lookin ass bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)  
  
I started to cry and cry. Rose started to cry too all sensitive. Then she ran out crying.  
  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Karcuttlefish walked in angrily! His eyes were all Guy fieri and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.  
  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “KAMAGABY-  (yea that)  ROSE HAS BEEN FOUND IN HER ROOM. SHE COMMMITED SUICIDED BY SLITTING HER WRISTS.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

  
AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend kitpartee 4 hleping me!

“No!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Armadillo tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself Kokorochansenpai chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.  
  
Anyway, I started crying tears of jade blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Alternian Rock Band Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suidiede. I was so fucking decopressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Vraska was spying on me and she was taking a video tape of me! And Ferrari 2004 Honda Civic was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.  
  
“Ew, You Fucking Pervs, Stop Looking At Me Naked! Are You Pedos Or What!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Troll Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly VVampire ran in.  
  
“abra kedavvra!” he yelled at Vriskimk and Feferi pointing her womb. I took my gun and shot Vrisker and Femrari a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Karlkykat ran in. “KAMPANAYGASYSAAGSAYA, IT HAS BEEN REVEALED THAT - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Vriskmanspider and Ferrari and then he waved his wand and suddenly…  
  
Horuss ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.  
  
“What do you know, Horseman? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”  
  
“8=D I may be a horsewarts students…” Horsyman paused angrily. “8=D But I am also a satanist!”  
  
“This cannot 8e.” Vriska said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from her hand where Karkittydore’s wand had shot her. “There must 8e other factors.”  
  
“You Dont Have Any!” I yelled in madly.  
  
Fefurry held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but t)(e tape is still t)(ere!”  
  
I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.  
  
“W)(y are you doing t)(is?” Feferi said angrily while she rubbed hre dirty hands on her bluge.  
  
And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.  
  
“8=D Because…Because…” Whoreuss said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.  
  
“8ecause you’re goffic?” Vriscrack asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.  
  
“8=D Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok horseypony is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no crispa iant kristian plus hopepony isn’t really in luv wif kapanya dat was Ruff-ruff-ioh ok! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Romero had given me in case anything happened to her. She had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“no!” I THOUGHT IT WAS HORRuss but it was VVampire. He started to scream. “omfg! nooooo! my scar hurts!” and then..... his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How Did U Know?”

“i saww it! and my scar turned back into the lightnin bolt!”

“No!” I ran up closer. “I Thought You Didnt Have A Scar Anymore!” I shouted.

“i do but satin changed it into a pentagram for me and i alwways covver it up wwith foundation.” he said back. “anywway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightnin bolt! savve me! then i had a vvision of wwhat was happenin to rosy…………….gamfezee has her bondage!”

 

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Vaskah and Feferty and HORLUST were there too. They were going to St. Alternate Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Karkleskatty had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Horseman came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“8=D Kanya I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck Off” I told him. “You Know I Fucking Hate The Color Pink Anyway And I Dont Like Fucked Up Preps Like You” I snapped. Horruss had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“8=D No Kaynana” Horseyfucky says. “(;≧Д≦) Those are not roses”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“(;≧Д≦) I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No You Didnt I replied” “You Saved Me From Getting A Troll Paris Hilton P- Video Made From Your Shower Scene And Being Yued By Vanahska And Ferrarri Honda Civic 2004” Hooves MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “8=D These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered ‘8=D Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY!’.

“Thats Not A Spell Thats An MCR Song” I corrected him wisely.

“8=D I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“Okay I Believe You Now WTF Is Nose?”

Horruss rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U C, KAMAYA,” Karleslymeowbeast said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 C WHT IZ N DA FLMES(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) U MST FIND URSELF 1ST K?”

“8=D I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MANE!” Hargrid yelled. kARKLykat lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Horse-aroni stormed off back into his bed. “8=D U r a liar, prof karkledoree!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Troll Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Troll Samara from the Troll Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“Y0u l00k kawai, girl.” B’loody Armadillo said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) You Do Too” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Vamnskria and Fefurry couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. VVampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Rose had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Rose. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

“hi” he said in a depressed way. “Hi Back” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Eridank had beautiful magenta gothic eyes so much like Roses. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“:33> STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Nepeeka who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“VVampire You Fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop Trying To Screw Me You Know I Loved Rose!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

“omg nooooo my scar hurts” eridank yelled

 

“No!” I ran up closer. “I Thought You Didnt Have A Scar Anymore!” I shouted.

“i do but satin changed it into a pentagram for me and i alwways cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “anywway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! save me! then i had a vision of what was happening to rosy…………….gamfezee has her bondage!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 KITPARTEE MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEYKITY DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN: kitu fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VVampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Karkat. We were so scared.

“Karkittle! Karlittle!!” we both yelled. Katkar came there.

“WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW YOU DESPICABLE SNOBS?” he asked angrily.

“Gamzee Has Rose!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Dont! Wwe Need To Savve Rose!” we begged.

“NO.” he said meanly. “I DONT GIVE A DARN WHAT GAMZED DOES TO ROSE. NOT AFTER HOW MUCH SHE MISBEHAVED IN SCHOOL ESPECIALLY WITH YOU KANAYA.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “BESIDES I NEVER LIKER HER THAT MUCH ANYWAYS.” then he walked away. VVampire started crying. “my rose” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik str8 guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its Okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “i had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“youll see” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Yahtzee’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “aLlAh KeDaVrA!”  
It was……………………………….. gamzapt!


End file.
